


Lucky

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Requested by SpitFire on discord! For @whoawicked!





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoawicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/gifts).



> Requested by SpitFire on discord! For @whoawicked!

She brushed back her dark red locks as she stroked the back of Sans’s skull, smiling blissfully with reddened, freckle specked cheeks. His mouth was occupied on one of her large, milk filled breasts, sucking at the perky, rosy buds. She had waited for hours for this, having saved her breast milk all for the skeleton in her lap.

“Do you like that?” she hummed softly, tilting her head some. She held back a moan as he gave her breast a particularly rough suck before releasing it with a satisfying pop. He licked his lips, his bright, blue star eye lights staring up lovingly at her.

“I do, Mommy,” he nodded. He nuzzled her breasts affectionately. “Mommy has the best milk. I’m so lucky she shares it with me.” He took her other breast into his mouth, sucking and kneading at the mound of flesh, trying to encourage more milk to flow. He moaned around her nipple, closing his eye sockets as he focused on her breast.

She gasped softly, pressing her chest further against him. She swore she felt her breasts swell just the tiniest bit when he said those words. It was almost painful, having all of that milk. She was so thankful for having the small skeleton there to suck her dry~. Licking her lips seductively, she brushed the tips of her fingers against the back of his skull slowly, tantalizingly. “That’s right, Sans~. You are so very lucky. But Mommy is lucky too because she has you~.”


End file.
